Not Letting Go A Continuation of Instant Star
by jommymaniac
Summary: What happens when Jude is gone at London? Does she still love Tommy? Does Tommy still love her? Or in the end will lives be taken? Jommy Fan Fic!
1. Chapter 1

Synopsis: OK, I was so disappointed of how Instant Star ended

**Synopsis: **OK, I was so disappointed of how Instant Star ended. I am sure many of you are upset with how it ended. So I am going to continue Instant Star on here. So I'm going to let my imagination it. Please please please review!!:)

**Setting: **Jude is walking down to the limo as she leaves for London, and all her fans are saying their final goodbyes

As Jude is getting into her limo to leave for the airport she saw a familiar face in the back of the crowd. It was Tommy. She waved as she got in. Tommy slowly waved back trying not to show his broken heart. As Jude stuck her head out of the sun roof to wave to everybody, she saw tears roll down Tommy's face. She quickly yelled to the driver

"STOP!!" The driver stopped and Jude jumped out of the limo. She ran to Tommy.

"Jude you are gonna miss your flight" Tommy said wiping away his tears

She gave him a tight hug and said "I couldn't leave without saying bye to you"

Tommy hugged her tightly and whispered "Never forget me"

Jude whispered holding back tears "I could never forget you Quincy because I love you"

"I love you too" Tommy said and let Jude go

Jude slowly walked back to the limo. Tommy walked over by Sadie and Jaime.

Sadie said "Tommy you did the right thing by letting her go"

He nodded and said "I had to. I just hope she doesn't forget me."

Sadie gave Tommy a hug.

Meanwhile with Jude….

Jude is getting on the plane for her one way trip to London. She just couldn't get Tommy out of her head, or the song 2 a.m. As she was sitting in her plane seat she started softly singing 2 a.m.

"Snow falls on the city  
white on white  
It's the color of hope  
on an unforgiving night  
you kissed me into ruins  
sin on sin  
now i've gotta love your love letters  
written on my skin

I can't tell the stars from the downtown lights  
If i said I was truly over you  
my heart would say amen  
but I'd give in to the cold caress of 2 am.  
If I admit I can't get used to this  
will my heart break again?  
as i fall into the waiting arms of 2 AM

someone's scratchy music through the walls.  
sirens weavin' thru the streets  
i must have missed your call  
gathering up these nights  
black on black  
i know your voice like it's my own  
and it makes my heart go slack

I can't tell the stars  
From the downtown lights

If I said I was truly over you  
My heart would say amen  
But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM  
If I admit I can't get used to this  
Will my heart break again?  
As I fall  
Into the waiting arms of 2 AM

Oh  
If I said I was truly over you  
My heart would say amen  
But I give in to the cold caress of 2 AM  
If I admit I can't get used to this  
Will my heart break again?  
As I fall  
Into the waiting arms of 2 AM  
Of 2 AM"

Then a single tear rolled down her cheek. She noticed she still had Tommy's engagement ring on her finger. She took it off and looked at it. She whispered so slightly "I will always love you"

Meanwhile at G Major….

Tommy was in Studio A working on Karma's sophomore album when D walked in and said

"Hey T you OK?"

He took a deep breathe and replied "Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Jude just left you"

"D I am fine! Now I have to finish Karma's album" Tommy scowled

Darius quickly left the studio. Tommy was not handling Jude leaving very well. The only place people saw him was at G Major. Jude was growing in London quite quickly. Every night when she would get back to her apartment, she would look at a picture of her and Tommy. She would also hold that engagement ring so tight. They both missed each other so much. But neither of them would admit it.

**Teasers for Chapter 2**

"_Sadie what are you doing here?" Jude asked_

"_Visiting my sister is that OK?" She replied sarcastically_

"_T just admit it you miss her!!" He yelled_

"_Don't you understand I don't miss her I need her!!" Tommy screamed_


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the comments guys

_Thanks for all the comments guys!! It really means a lot! ___

One day while Jude was in the studio recording she got a call from Sadie. She answered and said

"Hey Sades whats up?"

"Oh nothing" Sadie replied

Then there was an awkward silence. Sadie broke the silence by saying

"So where are you?"

"Studio..recording" Jude said "Where are you?"

"The studio"

"G Major?" Jude asked questioningly

"No your studio" Sadie said and walked up behind Jude

"Sadie what are you doing here" Jude asked

"Visiting my sister is that OK?" Sadie replied sarcastically

Jude gave Sadie a hug and they started talking

Meanwhile at G Major……..

Tommy has completely shut everyone out of his life. He won't shave, he is becoming a hermit, and some people think he isn't showering. Ever since Jude left he is a total and complete mess. He isn't even talking to Kwest anymore. He just goes to work and leaves when he is done. Kwest walked up to him one day just to try to get him to talk

"Hey T" Kwest said

Tommy just nodded

"How are you?"

Tommy gave him thumbs up

"OK I need to know this now and you need to admit it do you miss Jude?"

"NO!! Everyone keeps butting in my business and I am sick of it!!" Tommy screamed

"Maybe we are just worried about you Tom cause' we care about you!!"

"No one cares about me. No one at all" Tommy said in a low sad voice

"T that's not true everyone at G Major cares about you, and so does Jude"

Tommy punched a wall

"OK T this is getting old really quickly!!" Kwest screamed "T just admit it you miss her!!" He yelled

"Wanna know the truth Kwest?" Tommy asked

He nodded his head

"I just miss her I need her!!" Tommy screamed "She is everything my heart loves and needs" He said holding back tears. "Without Jude….I have nothing, nothing at all" Tommy said and slowly walked out of G Major.

Back in London……..

"So Jude….how are you dealing with Tommy? Sadie asked

"Sadie!! Why did you have to go there!?" Jude screamed

"Because Jude!! I am your sister and we are gonna have to go there eventually!!"

Jude sat down and silently cried "I cant live without him Sades. I feel I feel like I am missing something without him. I feel like a huge pat of me is missing. My music is missing something. I am just, just a mess" Jude said and broke into tears

Sadie wrapped her in a hug

After Jude settled down, Sadie called Tommy. It was a very mysterious conversation.

Jude was making coffee when Sadie said "So how does it feel to be almost 19?"

"No different" Jude joked.

Meanwhile at G Major………….

Tommy walked into Darius's office and said

"D I need a two week break!"

"Why?" Darius asked

"No questions. Just give me the time off"

"But T"

"D please just two weeks!"

"Fine but when you get back you are putting in twice as much work!!"

Then Tommy left.

Teasers for Chapter 3

_Jude groggily answered the door. When she answered it she couldn't believe her eyes_

"_What are you doing here?" She stuttered_

"_I couldn't miss you 19__th__ birthday I couldn't miss it for anything in the world" He said looking in her eyes like nothing has changed._


	3. Chapter 3

OK guysI was gonna wait for 5 more comments to post this but I couldn't wait that amount of time

_OK guysI was gonna wait for 5 more comments to post this but I couldn't wait that amount of time!! Because this is my favorite chapter!! So yeah please please please comment!!_

As Jude woke up the next morning, she realized it was one more day until her 19th birthday. But, she was upset because, so she wouldn't be able to spend her birthday with any of her friends, and a special individual she cared much for. For some odd reason she decided to call Speed

He answered in a hurry "Hello?"

"Hey Speed its Jude" Jude said excited

"Yo dude!! Canada isn't the same without you!!"

"And I miss seeing you and the rest of Mind Explosion everyday Speed!"

"Yeah its different"

"So Speed…..guess whos birthday is tomorrow?"

"Karma's?" Speed lied knowing it was Jude's

"No…"

"Wally's?"

"No…"

"Kyle's?"

"No……"

"My moms?"

"MINE!!"

"Ha ha I was just kidding dude!!"

"God Speed if I was in person with you I would hit you in the back of your head!"

"I have the best present for you"

"How are you gonna give it to me?"

"It is sent in the mail"

"Oh thanks Speed"

Then Karma started yelling in the back round

"SPEEDY COME HERE!! WE NEED TO DEAL WITH THE EVICTION PAPERS!!"

"Jude I gotta go see you tomorr- I mean talk to you tomorrow" Speed said and hung up

Jude was confused, but went to the kitchen to see Sadie making her breakfast burritos

"Oh Sades I missed those breakfast burritos!"

"Ha ha the house is s empty without you!" Sadie said and took a bite of the burrito

"Yeah well I feel lonely all the time!" Jude said

"At least you have me" Big Lou (her bodyguard ) as he walked in

"Yeah I love ya Big Lou" Jude said and laughed

"Are you missing a certain bad boy" Sadie joked

"Hell yeah" Jude murmured under her breath

The day went on casually. Around 10 pm Jude well asleep holding a picture of Tommy. Then at 12:04 p.m. the door bell rang. It was exactly one minute until she turned 19. Jude groggily answered the door. When she answered it she couldn't believe her eyes. Tommy was standing in the door frame with a dozen red roses

"What are you doing here?" She stuttered

"I couldn't miss your 19th birthday I couldn't miss it for anything in the world" He said looking in her eyes like nothing has changed_._

She quickly gripped him in a hug, and whispered in his ear "I missed you so much."

He whispered back "Happy birthday girl"

Then Sadie walked down and said "Good you made it right on time" And she smiled.

"Sadie you arranged this?" Jude asked while letting go of Tommy

"Well me and everyone who loves you" Sadie said while Speed, Karma, Kwest, Kyle, Wally, Jaime, and Zeppelin came out of the hallway

Jude wept in tears. They all gathered in for a group hug and they sang Jude happy birthday.

"You guys are the best!!" Jude sang

"We know" They all said

Things were awkward for Sadie and Kwest but they lasted through it.

As the day went on Jude hung out with each person for one hour. Her last person to hang out with was Tommy. She was so nervous of what was going to happen next. She was just happy she was hanging out with him again, and good for her he shaved and took a shower (authors note to that last sentence: ha!). That missing piece was filled again. She felt like all her troubles just washed away

"So what are we doing our happy hour together" Jude asked

"There are many dirty answers to that" Tommy joked

"Perv!!" Jude joke and jokingly punched Tommy in the arm

Jude continued "Follow me" She took his hand and they went sight seeing. Tommy slowly put his arm over Jude's shoulder. It felt like old times to them. Neither one of them wanted it to end.

"Why Jude?" Tommy asked while they were walking around

"Why what?" she asked

"Why did you break off the engagement?"

She sighed knowing this was coming "I wanted to be a rock start live that life, Tommy its not that I don't love you, because believe me I love you with all my heart, its just I felt like I needed to do this alone"

Tommy looked at her like he understood which he did understand.

"Well guess what?" Tommy said joyfully

"What??" Jude asked

"I am staying here for two more weeks!"

Jude's jaw dropped and she filled with excitement. Jude gave Tommy a big hug, and they continued their walk.

Teasers for Chapter 4

_As Tommy slowly gave her a kiss, he saw from the corner of his eye a guy with a gun aiming for Jude. _

"_BABOOM!!" The gun went_

_Tommy jumped in front of Jude, taking the bullet, and he fell to the ground._


	4. Chapter 4

I know this is a double update but I really really really wanna post this part

_I know this is a double update but I really really really wanna post this part!! This may actually be my favorite chapter. Tommy is very heartfelt in this chapter! Please read and review!!:)_

Jude's birthday passed everyone left to go back to Canada except for Tommy. Tommy and Jude were becoming Jommy again. The two peeks passed so quickly. It was Tommy's last day in London. Both of them were sad that he was leaving. They were walking around after moonlit dinner. Tommy and Jude were sitting on a dock and Tommy leaned in for a kiss which Jude joyfully accepted.

As Tommy slowly gave her a kiss, he saw from the corner of his eye a guy with a gun aiming for Jude.

"BABOOM!!" The gun went

Tommy jumped in front of Jude, taking the bullet, and he fell to the ground_._ Jude let out an ear piecing scream as she called 911 sobbing her eyes out.

Tommy wasn't moving he just lay there with blood coming out of his stomach Finally, the paramedics came and flew Tommy to the nearest hospital. Jude went with him in the helicopter. She wouldn't let go of his hand she called Sadie

"Hello?" Sadie said

"S-s-s-sad-d-d-die" Jude said crying her eyes out

"Jude? Is that you whats wrong?"

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-tommy hes b-b-b-been s-s-s-s-hot"

Tears started to well up in Sadie's eyes as she said "Don't worry Jude I will be there within 8 hours!" She said and hung up the phone and called Kwest, SME, and Darius.. They went on Darius's private Jet to London.

Jude was pacing. She wasn't sure what to expect. She thought the man she was in love with was dead. Then a song came to her. She started singing it

"You life me up to touch the sky  
When there's a tear you wipe my eye  
Everyone i think should know  
Where i am you always go

I close my eye's  
I know your here  
Open them wide and you appear  
I am always safe and free  
Cause your watching over me

From the biggest cloud up in the sky  
To a tiny spot upon a fly, yeah  
Everywhere i choose to be  
You are watching over me

I close my eye's i know your here  
Open them wide and you appear  
I am always safe and free  
Cause your watching over me

You are shadow, you are light  
You take the darkness from the night  
I am always safe and free  
Cause your watching over me, yeah"

7 hours passed

Then a nurse came up to Jude and asked "Are you here for Thomas Quincy?"

Jude quickly responded "Yes! Is he okay? Is he alive?"

"He is alive, and is expected to make a full recovery"

Jude wept with tears of happiness.

"Would you like to see him?" The nurse asked

Jude shook her head. The nurse led her to Tommy's room.

As Jude walked in Tommy lifted up his head and smiled. Then the nurse left Jude and Tommy alone. **  
**

Jude sat on the chair next to Tommy and asked "How ya feeling babe"

"Better now that you're here" Tommy said and made Jude blush

"Tommy I am not ready to let you go"

"And I have never been ready to let you go" Tommy said then pushed a strand of hair being Jude's ear.

"What are we gonna do?"

"Like I said at the restaurant Marry Me? So we are together forever. Because I only want you, I never want another women in my life other than you because you are my everything"

Tears welled up in her eyes and said "Yes this time I'm not breaking it off"

Jude slowly layed down on the hospital bed with Tommy. He put his arm around her and stroked her hair. They both fell asleep.

Teasers for Chapter 5

"_Did we interrupt something" Sadie asked sarcastically_


End file.
